paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Pups' Food Tracker
At the Lookout, Chase, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, and Everest lying on their backs on the ground, panting after a good workout, with their pudgy bellies sticking out in the air. Chase:"Ok, team... *huff* *huff* that will do it for today." The pups nodded and slowly stood on their legs. Going for the bowls filled with above-filled portions of pup food, it comically regained their energy. Ryder comes by to check on them. Ryder:"Hey, pups." Pups:"Hi, Ryder." Ryder:"Pups, a friend is going to visit us today. You'll be surprise who it is." Marshall:"Really? That'll be great." Ryder:"And, if you guys still feel hungry, call me and I'll make a snack. Mr. Porter and Jake will even pitch in." Ryder left leaving the pups perplexed with Ryder's easy-going attitude towards their addictive binges. Everest:"Ryder, seems to be ok with our eatings." Rubble:"Yeah, but I believe that's because we haven't been on any missions lately." Chase:"I like helping others and eating a lot, but I'm thinking Ryder might be acting like this because he wants us to be happy and not be self-conscious." Rocky:"He seems to be ok a few months ago." Skye:"That doesn't mean he'll openly approve of it in public." A few months after gaining weight when coming back, the pups have been struggling to cut back on the snacks and binges, they exercise daily twice as they did before, though, that didn't help with their urges. Resorting to more pudgy appearances, good to fit into their outfits, though a bit tight, but enough stamina to help those, however, it helped that none of the missions provided athletic approaches, they decided to binge on certain occasions, though, they tend to over do it, which none of them mind of course. Back to what Ryder said, the pups pondered who's going to visit them. They were nervous since none of the outsider saw how much weight they gained or how much they gained during on vacation. Zuma:"Ryder said "he" so its obviously a male. Who do we know that's a boy?" Rocky:"Francois visited last week, I highly doubt he's coming to surprise us given his recent mishaps." Chase:"It can't be Carlos since Ryder isn't that excited knowing their pen pals." Just than Marshall's belly rumbled. Marshall:"Oh, I'm still hungry." Rocky:"Ryder will make us a snack, but Mr. Porter and Jake will too." Chase:"Let's go to Porter's, none of us want Ryder to feed us soon." At Mr. Porter's cafe, Mr. Porter had bowls filled with hamburgers and meatballs laced with sauce without question, and not bothering asking, they ate and munch, good thing the portions are larger than usual for the dogs, consisting that the pups' girths were slim before. Already, in a couple of minutes, one by one, the pups licked their muzzles of the sauce. Rubble:"That was so good! I hope we get served like this!" Rocky:"If only you won't waste the entire supply." They giggled. Chase:"I don't mind this, I'm just concern about their really doing this for us." Zuma:"I'm sure they don't want us to push ourselves. I'm just concern about what our visiting friend will think of us when he gets a good look." Just than, Rubble and Marshall saw another dog heading towards them, and they know who he is. Marshall:"Hey, isn't that Tracker?" They turned to see it really is Tracker. Pups:"Tracker?!" Tracker, along with Everest, is one of the newest members of the Paw Patrol. He's a Chihuahua who lives in the jungle with Carlos, he uses his sharp hearing to track others, and, due to his Hispanic, he's fluent in both English and Spanish. Tracker is the surprising visitor Ryder had told them but hadn't seen them ever since their last mission to the jungle. When gotten back from vacation, the pups' addiction binge started to come back and later go in days come, they were slim at the time of the missions with Tracker, however, once again, after days without missions, the pups' cravings have resumed. Tracker:"Hola, amigos! How's it been..." It didn't take long for him to take a look at each and every one of the pup's appearance. Tracker stared at their girths for a moment than at the pups, didn't do much besides chuckling nervously. Rubble:"Hola, Tracker..." Skye:"Nice to meet you again." Tracker:"Uh, uh, yeah, you guys seemed..." Chase:"Yeah, don't try to hide it. We knew this would happen." Rocky:"We'll explain at the Lookout." At the Lookout, Tracker was filled in during their trip back, he still couldn't believe how their vacation led to an on-and-off craving and they enjoyed it, he was still a bit in denial and passive. Tracker:"So, ever since that, you guys have been binging but it comes and goes like a cold? Ryder and the others seem fine with, not to mention you met with some other animals who were in the same position and/or took a liking to your new forms. And now it came back? That sounds..." Skye:"We know how it sounds. It sounds..." Rubble:"Crazy?" Marshall:"Ridiculous?" Rocky:"Unethical?" Tracker:"Those but unbelievable for the part, not to mention unhealthy." Chase:"Yeah, but Ryder and Adventure Bay seems to be ok with it. Well, some of the locals. We've been working to keep in shape but kept a pudgy on the side because their haven't been much missions lately, we do like it but we are cautious about our weight." Everest:"Yeah, even though its not like a disease, I manage to put on a significant amount when we came back." Tracker:"Yeah, but at least it will help you in the snowy mountains." Everest giggled. Everest:"Yeah, it will. I'm going back to the mountain. I'll hang out with you some other time." Tracker:"Good thing, I'm staying over for a couple of days. Everest, is it?" Everest:"Yeah, the first new pup of the team. Nice to meet you too and I'll see you tomorrow." Everest left. Since Everest and Tracker were from different points of the globe with Everest moving to Jake's Mountain from the South Pole while lived in the jungle somewhere in South America, they hardley know each other, other than that their the two newest members of the Paw Patrol. Skye:"Well, I'm going inside trying to work on my figure by playing Pup Pup Boogie." Skye headed inside the Lookout Tower. Tracker:"Seems the girls haven't been happy with their figures." Marshall:"Their just not use to getting the attention that focused on somewhere else. Including Everest, but she knows I'm here for her." Tracker:"What do you mean?" Zuma:"He means the two have been snuggling close together, not to mention the cuteness with Chase and Skye." Chase:"Zuma!" Chase blushed. It instantly hits Tracker, his tailed started to wag happily. Tracker:"Wait?! They are?! Wow, you amigos got involved with them?! The two of you got to me of it happened! I'm muy, muy excited to hear about it!" Chase and Marshall blushed, they were flattered about Tracker's excitement to hear about it. Chase:"Oh, its nothing. Their just seem so adorable even without a belly. It seem more fitting to snuggle with." Marshall:"And with the cold, it makes for even more cozying." Tracker:"Hehe, either way, I should find someplace to stay." Rubble:"No way! Your our guest!" Zuma:"You can sleep in the tower. I'm Ryder won't mind." Heading inside, they found Skye sleeping on a pillow. Chase:"Ah, look at her. See's so sweet when sleeping." Quietly approaching them, Rocky gently pokes her belly, prompting her to wake up. Yawning, Skye finds herself surrounded by the sarcastic looks of her teammates. Rubble:"We thought you would play Pup Pup Boogie." Skye nervously chuckles. Skye:"Well, I was tired. Oh, right, you need a place to sleep." Rocky:"We offered Tracker to sleep in the tower." Tracker:"It's really grateful your doing this, even though you might be greedy after being consumed by food." Marshall:"Hehe, yeah. Saw that coming a mile away." Chase:"Well, *yawns* its still in the evening but I think we should get naps." Rocky:"Yeah, see ya later, Tracker." The pups head out to their pup-houses. Tracker:"Sleep tight, guys." As they are gone, Tracker is greeted by a familiar voice. Ryder:"Hey, Tracker." Tracker:"Hola, Ryder." Ryder:"Hola, you too. How are you gonna be?" Tracker:"I believe its going great, in spite of the fact how much the pups have gained ever since your vacation." Ryder:"Yeah, we knew we couldn't hide it forever." Tracker:"Ryder, I would get use to it but I need to know; do you really accept them?" Ryder's smiled soon began to disappear, clearly he's thinking about careful what to say. Ryder:"Well, its not like I wanna force them to exercise all day and night or approve of their new eating eating habits. It's just, well, when it happened on vacation it was different but in Adventure Bay, it would be a burden on missions. The Paw Patrol came to an agreement, they would work out but they are allow to a keep a small pudge on their stomachs. I don't mind if they like this, and, between you and me, it does give a more sensation to tummy rubs. And, if somehow, if you get dragged into it, I'm sorry it would." Nodding the entire time, Tracker needed to think carefully of this. Tracker:"Ryder, I seem to like their going through. I don't blame if I get cravings one day. Now, Carlos, I think he would be concern but don't get me wrong, their aren't enough to eat in the jungle." Smiling in agreement, Ryder rubbed Tracker's head and left. When he was about to lay on the bed, he eyed the snack machine. Depleting a significant of treats in a bowl, Tracker ate and licked his muzzle before taking his nap on the pillow. The next day, Tracker is watching the Paw Patrol doing their exercise, after some time, Tracker joined in as they all munch their bowls filled to the brim with treats, not to mention, Tracker's portion is just as large as the others. Over the next course of the days, the Paw Patrol were having a sleepover in the Lookout Tower, the next morning brought upon the conclusion that has gone unnoticed by Tracker, except the other pups, as they yawned at the crack of morning. Chase:"Ah, how did everyone sleep? Tracker..." Tracker:"I'd sleep muy good but I do feel a bit heavy in the bottom... What the... My body!" Tracker looked to see a bulging pudge on his belly, he was shocked while the others looked in awe. Rubble:"Well, that didn't take too long!" Tracker slowly stood on his paws while others did it with ease, obvious, they gone through this before. Tracker:"Oh, how did this... Oh, ay yi yi!" The other pups giggled. Marshall:"Sorry, Tracker. We knew this would happened." Rocky:"Yeah... your not mad at us are you?" Tracker:"Mad? I don't know how to respond to this but...I think I like it." Rocky:"You do?" Tracker's tail wags. Tracker:"Yay. I mean, being this soft and warm must felt good to you." Tracker's belly grumbled and it was soon joined in by the others. Chase:"Ah, yeah, and just wait til this urges have taken over." Tracker:"Is it time for breakfast? I'm muy hungry." Skye:"I think Ryder must pile the treats on our bowls outside." The pups head out, however, given he's new to this, Tracker wobbled the way. Tracker:"Oh, whoa..." Zuma chuckled. Zuma:"Don't worry, it only took us a few minutes to adjust. Trust us, you'll get use to it." Outside, the pups ate the bowls of goodies they found. They also Everest coming over." Marshall:"Hi, Everest. How's breakfast?" Everest:"Filling as usual. And I can see Tracker's body has taken effect as well." Tracker nervously chuckled. Tracker:"Ah, thanks. Now, what?" Chase:"We do our exercise routines, however, I think we can skip for today since your new to this." Tracker's belly rumbled. Tracker:"Oh, I'm still hungry. Is there anything else you guys eat to appease your hunger?" The pups looked and smired at each other than at Tracker. Everest:"Well, we though we should have our own eating contest." Tracker:"Wouldn't Ryder be mad?" Chase:"I'm sure, he'll agree." Rocky:"We'll let know this evening, we should watch TV and have some snacks to fill us up and pass the time." Nodding in agreement, the pups headed back inside. They filled their bowls again with treats and turned the TV on, watching their favorite show, Apollo the Super Pup. Later that even, the pups are in the open field with 20 plates of pizza. Some of them are just plane chess, some with pepperoni, and some with liver sausages. Tracker:"Whoa?! Ryder approve of this?!" Rocky:"Not just Ryder, Mr. Porter and Jake also helped with making them." Rubble:"Will get the see who's gonna eat more than the others." Chase:"I'm sure I'm gonna win! I did went through an experience and I was in the lead!" Zuma:"You were only force fed sugary sweets!" Skye:"Um, yeah. No offense, Chase, I ate an entire bakery." Marshall:"Um, yeah, I sure did ate the entire dessert trolley, so you actually made in third." Skye:"Second!" Everest:"That's because you stuff your face Chase on your romantic outings, so that doesn't count." Tracker was concern as their taking their eating contest too seriously, as the pups continue to glare at each other, it all came down to chuckling and giggling, which left Tracker perplexed, all the sudden the mood as mellowed out, as a crooked smiled slowly forms on his face. Tracker:"So...how do we want to do this?" Rubble:"Well, I don't know about you but I know where to start." Rubble started eating one of the pizzas. Marshall:"Hey, no fair! Your getting a head start!" Marshall started eating too than the other five joined after a good laughter. Tracker's face bloomed with a smile as he joined, in mid-way, he stopped and smiled at the others than resumed eating. It seemed like 17 or 23 minutes maybe almost an entire, the plates were eaten clean without a trace leaving eight bloated pups lying on their backs on the grass, full, bloated, panting, belly churning and groaning, with some belching. Tracker:"Oi, that's probably the best feast I'd had." Rubble belches. Rubble:"Who won?" Marshall:"I don't know. Was somebody suppose to spot us?" Skye:"I don't think anybody had anyone to spot us." Chase:"Oh, draw?" Everest, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, and Tracker:"Draw." The pups instantly fell victim to the food coma as they slept with their tummies continously rumbling and gurgling. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Paw Patrol